Broken
by totalyfab
Summary: Serenity is dying and Seto doesn't know what to do. SetoSerenity


"Don't b...be...afraid...S..Seto. I'll see you again. I p..promise." I stare down at her face. Almost like porcelain. I can't be losing her. Shes all I have left. Her breathing begins to slow. "Seto...I...Love...You..." she says between gasps.  
  
"NO! Don't you dare let go. Don't you dare." I say, tears are coming to my eyes. I've done this more and more for the past month. First Mokuba died, then Serenity's accident. Now her death. No. It couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Mentaly I shake my head while I watch her take her final breaths. "Seto. P...promise me ....that....you'll fight...for your life..and.... live your life...as much and as....deep as....you can."  
  
"I can't go on. Not without you. Please, don't go." She smiles a weak final smile. She looks so beautiful,even like this."Remember...I will always be with you." She says this before she takes her last breath. I hang my head but hold the tears back. I refuse to accept it. In a moments time my life went from bliss to being blown to hell all over again. She was my only light. Now shes gone. My mother, my father, Mokuba, now Serenity. "NO!" I shout the word and listen to it echoe throughout the room, unable to cover up the one dull beep from the heart monitor. I want desperately to take her in my arms and hold her again. I need someone there for me, but I have no one. Joeys voice behind me startles me back to reality.  
  
"They say there shouldn't have been any pain." he says. I turn to face him, in the process catching a glimpse of myself in the floor mirror on the bathroom door. I look like shit. My usualy neat hair is sticking out at odd angles. My eyes are red and blood shot. My skin, which had gained some color since I started dating Serenity two years ago, is now paler then a ghosts. I look like death. A menacing figure that comes only for pain. My usualy straight shoulders are stooped and even the black turtle neck with black khakis which normaly look nice look horrible. I have slept in my clothes for two days, since the accident, so they are wrinkled.   
  
I finish turning around to look at Joey. He seems fine about it. I know hes dying on the inside like me, he just won't show it. Like I've tried. Then I do something completly unexpected. I walk over to Joey and pull him into a hug. He embraces me and I hear sobbing while I feel my shirt dampen. Hes crying. I lay my head in the crook of his neck and cry to. Even as I do it I can't believe it. Seto Kaiba, crying such an embarrasing amount. I can already hear my step fathers voice in the back of my head. "Seto, one thing you must learn is that emotion is weakness. I will do whatever it takes to teach you such a thing. If I ever catch you crying rest assured you will not be happy with the outcome." Imagine if he should see me now. Crying over a woman. My brother was understandable, even by his standards. But crying over anyone else is simply madness. Weakness. Yes Gozaboro. I'm weak. Serenity once told me that whenever I feel that there is no more hope I just have to have the faith to know that I will fly. Maybe she was right. Maybe.   
  
Eventualy Joey and I pull away from eachother. "Kaiba?" he says. I look at him, puzzled. Then I know why. I feel myself slipping away too. My soul is leaving. I don't know why, but it is. I fall to my knees, then to my face. I feel Joey kneel next to me and turn me over. It's over. A light in the distance calls to me. I see an angel step out from it, smiling. I realize it's Serenity. My soul stands up and we run to eachother. She is wearing a white gown that comes down a little past her knees and sways behind her like a white river. When I reach her I pick her up by the waist and spin around with her in my arms. I hear her melodus laugh and realize I'm laughing to. It's been so long since I genuinely laughed and I realize everything is going to be all right.  
  
  
  
~FIN~  
  
What'd ya think? I did a SetoSerenity Seto death fic so I thought I'd do a SetoSerenity Serenity death fic. I know I promised updates but my sister is a retard. She was on the computer and did something and ALL the files I had saved on the computer, pictures, fics, EVERYTHING was lost. EVERYTHING Over 150 word files and almost 200 picture files!. So now I have to re write all the chapters for the fic. Don't worry though to anyone who is actualy keeping track of my stories{do I have like any fans out there?} I will have updates soon. I apologize for the shortness of this fic. 


End file.
